1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to benzofluorene-based compounds and organic light-emitting diodes including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs), which are self-emitting diodes, have advantages such as wide viewing angles, good contrast, quick response, high brightness, good driving voltage characteristics, and ability to provide multicolored images.
A typical OLED has a structure including a substrate, and an anode, a hole transport layer, an emission layer, an electron transport layer, and a cathode, which are sequentially stacked on the substrate. The hole transport layer, the emission layer, and the electron transport layer are organic thin films formed of organic compounds.
An operating principle of an organic light-emitting diode having such a structure is as follows.
When a voltage is applied between the anode and the cathode, holes injected from the anode move to the emission layer via the hole transport layer, and electrons injected from the cathode move to the emission layer via the electron transport layer. The holes and electrons, which are carriers, are recombined in the emission layer to generate excitons. When the excitons transition from an excited state to a ground state, light is generated.